YuGiOh! 200: The Cuttler Chronicles
by The Ritualist
Summary: The Chronicles of a duelist! Read and you may like it
1. Prolouge

Hello friends, fans, and fellow fiction readers. This is your old friend the Ritualist here, telling you that this is the start of a saga. This new series is called Yu-Gi-Oh! 200. This series takes place in the far future, 200 years after the original events, and 190 years after Yugioh GX. In this story, which is called Yu-Gi-Oh! 200: The Journey, the characters play with Duelist Kingdom rules, so it is NOT true to the card game. Well, I hope you enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yu-Gi-Oh! 200

Part I

The Journey

Prologue

Why, hello there. My name is…. Well, my name isn't important, but you can call me the Bookkeeper. I am entrusted to keep the Book of Time, which contains every tale that happened or will happen on Earth, and any of its parallel universes. One story in a parallel universe interests me, which is saying a lot seeing as I know EVERY story ever. This is the story of a young man named Curtis Cuttler. His story begins 200 years after the original Shadow Games ended. Let's take a look into this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Curtis took off his duel disk, and removed his deck. Looking through his deck, he thought of all he won, and all he could have lost. He thought of every enemy he beat, and all the friends that where defeated. He decided to put his duel disk back on, and loaded his deck into it. He drew the top card, Gilford the Legend. He thought that this meant this duel was won, which wouldn't be easy because of who is opponent is. This duel won't be easy, he thought. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the doors leading to where he would duel in 10 minutes. He walked through the door and looked around the packed coliseum, filled with thousands of people. He then glared his opponent straight in the eyes, and smiled. "Well, old friend, you knew this day would come. Its time to throw down." Sorry, my friends. We started from the end of the story. Let me explain the story from the beginning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Yugi gave up dueling, he kept the Millennium Puzzle as a keepsake of all the good and bad times he had with the Pharaoh Atem, after he passed back to the spirit world. About a year after he retired, the Puzzle was stolen. The thieves split the Puzzle into its parts, and hid them until the cops weren't on their trail. Before the cops even began their search, each of the robbers died a mysterious death, all involving rope. When Yugi finally got his broken Puzzle, he decided that this meant it was time to return it to its rightful place. He took the Puzzle to the Tomb of the Millennium Items, and buried it. His body was never found. Well, now that you know the background, let's get back to the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, it is just a prologue, so I hope you continue reading. Yes R&R, please no flames.


	2. Alphabetical Slaughter

Yes, Chapter 1

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1:

Alphabetical Slaughter

Yu-Gi-Oh! 200

By The Ritualist

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A duel between Curtis Cuttler, a young duelist, and our champion Fred Mach is about to begin. Players take your sides and duel!" A thousand screaming fans went crazy as Curtis and Fred walked out to the coliseum. They took their spots at opposite sides of the arena, and their lifepoints rose to 2000.

Curtis won the coin toss, so he chose to go first. He drew. "I'll summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode (1800/1600), and lay down two cards down. I'm done." Fred drew and smiled. "I'll play the Magic Card, Frontline Base. This lets me special summon a special type of monster, a Union. First, I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (1800/1500), and then I activate Frontline Base to summon out Y-Dragon Head in attack mode (1500/1600). Union Monsters have a great effect they become Equip Magic Cards. So, Y-Dragon-head, join X-Head Cannon." Fred's monsters flew into the air, and joined to form a bigger version of X-Head Cannon. "Now, X-Head, destroy his Knight." Curtis flipped one of his facedown cards. "Negate Attack!" X-Heads attack flew to the side. "Well, I'm done. You can go, Curtis," Fred said. Curtis drew and laughed. "First off, I'll play my facedown card, Heavy Storm." Fred's Y-Dragon Head exploded under X-Head, as well as his Frontline Base. Curtis laughed as he played his next card "Now, I'll play the Magic Card, Release Restraints! Ever since I was little, my father would tell me a story about a warrior who was so strong, too strong in his opinion, that he locked himself in a suit of black iron. Now, I will release that warrior. Come forth from my deck, Gearfried the Swordmaster!" As Curtis said this, Gearfried the Iron Knight's armor melted off of his body, revealing a more powerful warrior standing in his place. This new warrior flexed him muscles and drew his sword (2600/2200). "Hey, Fred, if I equip my Swordmaster with any equip card, he can automatically destroy any of your monsters. But, unfortunately for me, I can't do that yet, nor can I attack with him this turn. So, I have to end." Fred laughed as he drew, and said "You should have thought that through, because now I can do this, activate Pot of Greed." A grinning, green pot appeared on the field. Fred drew two cards. "I'll activate another Frontline Base, and use its effect to summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode." A metal caterpillar-looking tank appeared on the field next to X-Head Cannon. "Now, I'll summon yet another Y-Dragon Head in attack mode as well." The mechanical dragon-looking warplane appeared again, next to Z-Metal Tank. "Well, now I'll activate their effect, and combine them to create XYZ Dragon Cannon!" They flew into the air, and a new, more sleek and powerful looking machine came down. It fired lasers into the air and a mechanical roar came out of its massive head (2800/2600). "This baby also comes with a pretty cool effect, Curtis." Fred said. "If I decide to discard a card, I can destroy one card on your side of the field. I don't think that this would be a good idea just yet. So, I'll just vaporize your Swordmaster the old fashioned way. Attack with Rapid Fire Laser Blasts!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired 22 laser rounds out of its barrels, which hit Gearfried and filled him with holes. Curtis 1800 Fred 2000. "I'll end my turn here." Fred laughed after saying this. Curtis was almost out of options, seeing as one of his greatest monsters was just destroyed, and in his hand he had nothing useful. He took a deep breath, and drew the next card on top of his deck. After looking at it, he smiled. "Well Fred," Curtis yelled, "You thought my Swordmaster was my greatest monster. I think it is time I brought out my army's true general! I activate Black Luster Ritual!" A shield and sword fell into the playing field, perfectly aligned to create a 90-degree angle. "I'll discard my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and my Dark Blade to summon the mighty BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!" Two blue flames were lit under the sword and shield, and the two weapons flew into the air. A great being floated down, holding these weapons. He made cuts at Fred's side of the field and shouted triumphant cries of victory (3000/2500).

Fred gulped, looking down at his field. The only monster he had was his favorite monster, XYZ-Dragon Cannon. On Curtis', his opponent, field, he had one of the most powerful warriors, Black Luster Soldier. He was nervous because, even though the Dragon Cannon wasn't his best monster, his best monster was almost impossible to summon. Curtis, on the other side of the playing field, was brimming with happiness. He had successfully summoned his best monster, his general. Still smiling, Curtis screamed "Black Luster Soldier, attack with Luster Blade Slash!" Black Luster Soldier charged at XYZ-Dragon Cannon, cutting it into 40 pieces. Oil shot out of pipes, looking like veins and arteries. Curtis 1800 Fred 1800. "Well, Fred, I think I'll just lay down one card and end my turn." Fred drew his card, and laughed maniacally. "I'll summon my Woodborg Inpachi in Defense mode." A giant half wood half metal being appeared on his side of the field, apparently guarding itself (500/2500). "But that's not all," Fred said. "I'll activate Machine Duplication. This lets me clone my monster 2 more times." Two more Woodborg Inpachis appeared next to the original. "Now, I'll activate the Scorpion Parts ritual. This lets me summon my best monster, but first I have to offer monsters with up to 10 stars. So goodbye, 2 Woodborgs." Two Woodborg Inpachis where dismantled, and their parts where put together into a giant mechanical scorpion. "Say hello to your demise Curtis." Fred screamed. "Say hello to my Metal Scorpion!" The scorpion roared a terrible, loud, mechanical roar that sounded like two gears rubbing against each other. Its laser guns flashed as they cocked back, and the missiles in its silos under its chin slid into place (3750/1000). Curtis gulped, and realized that his down card was only a bluff, a Megamorph card, that would be useless because he was tied. "Well, Curtis," Fred said, "I don't trust your facedown, so I'll activate the Scorpion's effect, which is if I offer one machine, I can inflict 500 points of damage strait to your lifepoints." The Scorpion ripped Woodborg to pieces, and loaded those pieces into its hidden silo, its tail. It fired the parts strait at Curtis, which fizzled and burned as they hit him. Curtis 1300 Fred 1800. Curtis smiled, but so subtly that Fred didn't notice. "Well, Curtis, I am finished. You can go." With this, Curtis smiled as he picked up his next card. "Well, I hope you liked the moves you just did, because they will be your last. I equip my facedown card to my Luster Soldier, Megamorph. This risky card doubles my monsters attack points, as long as I am losing." A stone appeared in front of Black Luster Soldier, and it appeared to be granting him power. He grew to double his normal size. _"6000 attack points," _Fred thought, _"I knew I had to watch out, but this is insane." _Curtis smiled and screamed, "Destroy his Metal Scorpion, Black Luster Soldier, with Giant Blade Smash Attack!" Black Luster Soldier charged over, and swiftly chopped Metal Scorpion into pieces. Curtis 1300 Fred 0 (actually would be WAY into the negatives). The look in Fred's eyes as he left the platform was one that Curtis knew all too well. He knew Fred would be back, and with a better deck.

As Curtis walked out of the tournament hall, he saw a longhaired young man running towards him. "Mr. Cutler, please wait!" he screamed. Curtis stopped, and as the young man came close enough to talk to him, Curtis finally recognized whom the young man was. He was Luigi Pegasus, the great great grandson of Maximillion Pegasus. "Please, I want to invite you to my Debut Tournament on BlakHeart Isle. Take this DVD for more information. Also, here are some new cards." With this, he left without saying another word.


	3. Souls of the Forgotten

Chapter 3

Souls of the Unforgotten

Yugioh 200

When Cutis finally reached his house, his house phone began to ring. He could hear the ringing from the side of the house, which was weird because his dad hated to have the windows open. His dad was a 2nd Class Marine Sergeant, and while at war, lost feeling in his legs. He couldn't walk anymore, and he envied many young people that wasted their legs sitting around inside all day. He went around the side to see what had happened, and he saw the window was completely shattered. He wasn't nervous, because he lived next door to two little kids, and they loved to play baseball. As soon as he opened his door, though, he felt like throwing up. His house had been ransacked, and all he had left was whatever was bolted to the floor or ceiling. He was about to punch a wall, when he realized what really mattered, his dad. He ran into his room, when he saw his father on the floor, bleeding from his chest. He was barley alive, but he was still observant. He saw his son come into his room, and with his last breath, threw him his dog tags. Curtis caught the chain, and looked at it. On it were the two dog tags, but there where two keys as well. He looked around the room, and eventually found a hidden door, but it was locked. He opened the door, and went into the room. The door closed behind him, and locked. A television turned on, and read the disc that was inside. "Curtis, if you are watching this, I have been killed," said his father. Eyes formed in his eyes as he watched the television. "I have left you something that was important to me, my deck. It served me well in life; I hope it does the same for you. I will miss you forever. Goodbye my son." With that the television went black and the disk ejected. Curtis looked around for a minute, and realized the walls where decorated with his father's guns. Ammunition and spare clips where all over. _'Come on Curtis, you know what you want to do.' _ Curtis heard a voice inside, an insidious voice, telling him what to do. This was his rage building. _'Grab these guns, and take your revenge on who did this. Take his deck, beat them, and claim your victory with a little bloodbath.' _Curtis found a compartment with a keyhole on it, stuck the other key in, and took out an old deck box. He opened it up, took a look at some of the cards, and smiled. "Well dad, you sure do know how to build a deck." Curtis wiped his tears, picked up two nine millimeters, and a knife. He tucked the two nine millimeters into his bag with his deck, and his new deck. He opened the knife, and rolled up his shirtsleeve. He pressed the sharp blade into his skin, and watched as the blood poured out. He rolled the sleeve back down, and opened the door to go outside. Before leaving, he remembered the disk Luigi had given him. He opened it up, and three cards fell out. He smiled and thought _'at least we have bait for those bastards now.' _

What will become of Curtis, and when does the actual story start. Tune in next time and find out


	4. The Beast Within

Chapter 4

The Beast Within

Curtis ran around his house, looking for some evidence to show who did this. Right on top of the air conditioner in the room where they came in, was a card. He looked at the card, which happened to be the Dark Snake Syndrome spell card, and he realized who did this. This was the calling card of the street gang, Black Dragon's Claw. This gang was full of assassins, rapists, murderers and the such. These people all had two things in common: they where all convicted, and they where all about to die. Curtis knew their base all too well, it was his old game shop, until the Black Dragon's Fist came in and overthrew it, making it into their base. He ran there full speed, the only things fuelling him were hatred and rage. He stopped outside, where he saw two guards outside. He took out the gun, and shot both of them in the head before anybody would notice. He made his way to the door. As he opened it, the Black Dragon's Fist's leader came up to the window to see what was the matter. At that time he saw Curtis, and sent five henchmen after him.

After a bit of a struggle, Curtis had shot two henchmen fatally, and one he pistol-whipped. The remaining two guards had knocked him out just as he had just put his guns away. He was tied to a chair when he awoke. "Why are you here, child," said the leader of the Black Dragon's Fist, whose name was Kimimarou Tse. Curtis spit blood on the floor and said, with anger, "To kill you bastards, who killed my father." Kimimarou laughed loudly and said, "Even if you had your guns, you wouldn't be able to get of a shot before I would kill you with my shurikens." Curtis saw he had a deck box lying on his table, along with a wall full of different shaped Duel Disks. "Hey," Curtis said, "I bet that I could beat you in the duel, and when I do, you will give me the chance to see who will kill who, one on one. And if by some chance you happen to win, you will win these 3 new, exclusive cards." Kimimarou laughed again and walked over to the wall, grabbing two duel disks. "Of course I accept, but when I win, you will sit there as I peel your skin of your bones, as well as hand over your entire deck." They both nodded in agreement, and Curtis was untied from the chair. _'He doesn't realize what he just stepped into. I will make pay for what he did, and his henchman won't be recognizable after tonight.' _Curtis smiled as he thought that to himself, and he loaded his deck into the deck slot. "Oh yes, child," Kimimarou said with a grin, "We are playing by the rule system called Mach 3. This means that all of your high level warriors need their sacrifices. Good luck with that with your deck, filled with 10 high level warriors." Curtis thought to himself _'He doesn't know what he is walking into. My army of special warriors will steal every lifepoint from him, just like I will drain every drop of blood from him.' _

Curtis shuffled, and drew 6 cards, as both of their lifepoints rose to 8000. "Beauty before age, and I'll start this off The Six Samurai-Zanji in attack mode." A samurai in black and orange suit of armor carrying a long, energy spear in his hand appeared. "And to end my turn, I'll lay down 2 facedown spell or traps." Curtis spit out some more blood, and waved his hand at Kimimarou, signaling for him to go. Kimimarou drew, and looked at his hand. "I'll start of this move by playing a face down defense position monster, and then I'll play Card Destruction. This lets me discard my hand and draw more cards from my deck, equal to the number of cards I discarded, and you must do the same." Both players discarded their hands, and drew 5 new cards. Suddenly, 2 new monsters appeared on Kimimarou's side of the field, crouching in defense position. "What, you cheated Kimimarou," Curtis screamed. Kimimarou laughed and said "No, Curtis, my monsters are Special Summoned when they are discarded. You play with a new deck, I see. One constructed of the Six Samurai, a mighty team of warriors. I play with monsters from the Dark World, the warlords from a darker, more evil dimension. Let me introduce you to Beige, Vanguard of the Dark World." The monsters both smiled, and jabbed their spears at Curtis (1600/1300). "And with the cards I just drew from my Card Destruction, I think I will play another, this one is called Dark World Dealings. We both draw a card, and discard a card from our hand." They both picked up a card, and looked at their hand. They both took a card, and slid it into their Graveyard slot. After doing this, Kimimarou drew another card. Curtis shot him stares, and Kimimarou laughed. "I discarded Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World. His ability lets me draw an extra card. Alas, my deck has failed to give me any more Dark World cards, so I think I'll set one Spell or Trap facedown, and end my turn here."

Curtis drew, and smiled. "You helped me out, by making me discard so many cards during your turn. Now I have the right cards for my ultimate combo. First, I'll Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai. Then, I'll Special Summon Great Shogun Shien." Two cards appeared on Curtis's side of the field, and out of these two cards raised two warriors. One was in thin armor and carrying a large sword in both hands (2100/800), and the other was in a huge suit of armor and carrying a small energy katana (2500/2400). "Next," Curtis said, "I'll remove Yaichi and my second Zanji in my Graveyard to Special Summon Shien's Councilor Enishi." An older looking man in a green kimono appeared next to Great Shogun Shien (2200/1200). "Next, I'll activate Forbidden Samurai Art B: Endless Destruction! This card lets me destroy one card on your side of the field for every Six Samurai monster I have in the Graveyard. Seeing as I only have one, I choose your face down Spell or Trap." Kimimarou's Mirror Force trap card lifted, and then exploded. Curtis smiled. "Next, I'll remove the final Six Samurai in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon Darkblood, the Forbidden Seventh Samurai!" Irou, one of the Six Samurai, appeared on the field, only to be swallowed up by a jet-black shadow. The shadow rose out of the ground, and appeared in its true form, a samurai. He was wearing jet-black armor. His face was hidden, but he had Irou's face on his chest (1700/1000). "Darkblood's effect is that he absorbs the monster he removes from play's stats and effect. Now, he can destroy any face down defense position monster with his effect, and not by battle. Now, I think I'll activate Shien's Councilor Enishi's special effect. He can automatically destroy one face-up monster on the field, but this turn I cannot attack with him. I choose one of your Beiges." Enishi mumbled something to Shien, and Shien handed him a bow and an arrow. He fired the arrow into Beige, instantly killing it. "Now, Darkblood, attack his defense position monster." Darkblood rushed at his facedown monster, and Irou jumped out, and sliced it in half before he reached there. "Now, Zanji, kill off his Beige." Zanji jumped into the air, and slammed his spear into Beige, shattering it into millions of pixels. Curtis smiled and said, "Shien, Grandmaster, I'll give you the honors of striking him directly." Grandmaster and Shien looked at each other, and charged at Kimimarou. Shien struck Kimimarou in the lower abdomen, as Grandmaster jumped in the air. He landed on Kimimarou's head with his blade stabbing down. Curtis smiled as he saw Kimimarou's lifepoints drop from 8000 to 3400. Curtis's eyes began to shift around, looking at the room he was in. _'It's funny how this room, of all rooms Kimimarou went through in his life, will be the last one he stayed in. The irony of Kimimarou's death in a welcoming parlor is astounding,'_ Curtis thought to himself. "I end my turn." Kimimarou drew, and drew fiendishly.

What has Kimimarou drawn, and will it change the pace of the duel. Stay tuned, for the next update of Yugioh! 200


End file.
